The action of hydrocyanic acid and cyanides on alpha-beta unsaturated ketones has been described. However, with the use of cyanides the reaction is slow, the contact times are high, and low yields are obtained. With the use of hydrocyanic acid the yields are good but the procedure is difficult to put into practice. In effect, the reaction temperatures are high, which most often makes it necessary to work under pressure. Moreover, since the reaction requires a basic catalyst, extensive precautions must be taken to avoid the highly exothermal polymerization of hydrocyanic acid.